


The Company You Keep

by LadyShae



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU-Mob Boss Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShae/pseuds/LadyShae
Summary: The ruthless leader of the Rogues criminal empire is a cold and unforgiving Boss, with no mercy and no desire to face the past that made him this way. To bad his Heart has always been a rebellious little thing. Especially when she's breaking into his clubs after being presumed dead for well over a decade.





	The Company You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a one-shot, possibly a chapter fic.

Leonard Snart, Boss Cold himself, stepped into the office of Visions with a sneer of disgust.

Calling the gentleman’s club a dive was being extremely generous and Len hated the place more than any other business he owned.

The smell of stale smoke, cheap whiskey and sex was only slightly muted by the heavy door and Len found the entire sensory experience overwhelmingly unpleasant. He rarely did any business here, preferring the Madam meet him at an outside location when he required her services.

“Urgh.”

Ah. The reason for this unhappy little visit was in the corner of the office, slumped in a chair with a black bag over her head. Len snorted at Mick’s theatrics.

“Careful, little thief.” Len drawled, dragging another chair across the room and slamming it into the floor inches from her bare feet. “You’re bleeding on my good carpet.”

“Fuck you.” She rasped, her voice rough from what Len guessed was Mick’s signature throat punch. “Just kill me.”

Len let his eyes wander over the tiny creature in front of him, barefoot and wearing a dress that could barely even be called a dress but still with a proud set to her shoulders. There was no fear hiding in her defiance, only exhaustion and something Len recognized as weary loneliness.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s how this conversation is going to go just yet.” Len replied, dropping casually into the chair he’d pulled over. “I’ll need some answers first.”

She coughed a few times, struggling to clear her throat.

“Go to Hell.” Her voice was like blades of ice around him, cold and hard and terrifying.

He  _knew_ that voice and it made his heart jolt unpleasantly in his chest.

He reached out to untie her feet, alert and cautious of possibly being kicked by legs that were muscular enough to give him pause.

What kind of life had she been living all these years? Cold dread settled in his stomach when he thought about the paths she’d possibly had to walk to bring her to the situation they were now in.

“Manners.” Len flicked her thigh with a painful snap of his finger, watching the muscle shift under her skin before her foot darted up to the edge of his chair and PUSHED.

Len managed to stand instead of going backwards with the chair and he couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. She’d often used the same trick to surprise him back when they were barely more than children. He hoped that meant she knew who he was, even if she couldn’t see him.

He felt his discomfort settle some, seeing nothing to confirm his worst fears. She was no streetwalker. No whore, starving or strung out and desperate enough to break into one of Boss Cold’s clubs and steal the lockbox for petty cash. Whatever had happened to her, he was certain she hadn’t been condemned to that life.

She had become something else entirely and Len was transfixed by the fire he could feel burning in her gaze even under the hood.

Len shifted easily into his more dangerous persona, the Boss that ruled over his city with an ice cold fist and no sympathy. He’d seen grown men quiver and cry under his gaze but this amazing little creature simply straightened her shoulders more and crossed her freed legs with a haughtiness he didn’t need to see on her face to recognize.

Despite her dire situation, she was still defying him at every turn.

It was familiar in a way that made his head pound, a dull throb behind his eyes as the past tried to pull him under.

Suddenly, he was a scared sixteen-year-old again, holding her face to his throat as he ran with her in his arms so she wouldn’t see what he’d done. Curled up in the tub of his only remaining safehouse, watching the blood of someone she'd once loved swirl down the drain and praying she couldn’t hear his desperate and pathetic sobbing. Knowing that there was only one way to keep her safe, even if it destroyed him.

His hands were shaking as memories of their last moments together washed over him. The way she’d looked at him when he’d shoved her, crying and angry, into the cab that had taken his Heart far away from him and the danger he’d put them in. The way she’d begged to stay with him even when she knew that their enemies would be coming for her first.

Len and his Rogues had barely survived the full-blown Mob war that followed. His success, and the rumors and embellished stories that had followed, gave rise to the empire of Boss Cold.

After the war was over and Len stood victorious over bodies of the men that had terrorized his family for long, he’d waited in constant agony for her to come home.

That had been fifteen years ago and he’d never heard a word from her again.

Part of him had always feared that she’d paid the price for his mistakes anyway, another Jane Doe in some unknown place where he would never know her fate. Or worse, she’d heard of what he’d become and had been too disgusted to come back to him.

He was desperate to know what she needed. What could possibly be important enough to bring her back now and how he could help her.

His ice blue eyes scanned the office, taking in the papers strewn all over the desk and floor and the holes in the wall where she’d obviously put up a hell of a fight. He didn’t want to know what she’d been through to make her capable of holding her own against someone Mick’s size. Guilt seized his insides with a painful clench.

With a deep breath he reached for the hood, yanking it away with enough force to rock her forward in her chair.

Knowing it was her wasn’t enough to stop the shock he felt. The woman in front of him was undoubtedly the girl he remembered.

For so many years he’d tried to forbid himself from thinking of her.

Forced himself to stay away, to never seek her out and risk drawing his enemies to her. There had been too many years of hardening himself with the knowledge that he would never see her again.

His frozen heart gave a traitorous lurch in his chest and he had to violently stomp down the urge to flee.

Green eyes blinked at the sudden brightness and Len felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Then those eyes focused on him and her perfect lips split into a bloody smile, filled with absolute hatred.

“Long time no see, _Boss_.”


End file.
